


Afternoon, Evening, Night

by orphan_account



Category: OK Go
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Early Days, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian knows his kinks. Dan is new to BDSM and a little uncertain, but he is very good at taking care of Damian. Sexy times and sorting out emotions times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginary universe. No harm intended. Just playing with fictional versions of a couple of hot guys in a band. Very OOC, I would think.

Damian’s turn:

Damian had turned to hang up his suit coat in the hotel room’s closet when Dan grabbed his shoulder from behind him. Damian was whipped around, slammed against the wall, and held to the wall by Dan’s body. Dan placed his hands on Damian’s shoulders and pressed them into the wall. 

“What? Fuck! Lemme go! What the fuck!” Damian ineffectually heaved himself at Dan’s chest and arms. He started to kick at Dan’s legs. Dan kicked one of Damian’s legs to the side, spreading his legs and unbalancing him from the sudden shift in position. This also lowered Damian the couple of inches of height that he normally had on Dan. Their faces were level now, Damian’s furious face to Dan’s calm and slightly disinterested face. 

Dan’s pelvis was on level with Damian’s now and he used it to his advantage. Still preventing him from kicking back, he rubbed himself up and down into Damian’s front, holding the pressure to keep Damian against the wall.  
Damian shivered a little, but still cursed and struggled against Dan. Damian’s penis started to respond to the excitement and friction.

Dan put his lips to Damian’s ear and whispered, “Stop.”

“Fuck you!” gritted Damian as continued to struggle. Dan leaned back from Damian and slapped him, hard.

Damian’s head was whipped to the side and his cheek started to flush. Damian’s head still turned, Dan frowned. He wanted to kiss and caress away the welt that he just delivered to Damian’s face. But, Dan had to wait until the end, after he finished what Damian so desperately wanted Dan to do to him. 

With his face still turned, Damian shuddered and sighed. He stopped struggling and his body relaxed against Dan’s. He turned his head back to face Dan’s. Dan had already schooled his face back to calm. 

“S-sorry,” Damian said, his eyes half closed, staring down at Dan’s chin. 

“Yeah,” Dan replied simply. He moved his hands from Damian’s slack shoulders and down to his hands. He lifted Damian’s arms over his head and crossed them, holding them to the wall with one powerful hand. Damian shivered again and his breathing grew faster.

“Stay still,” Dan warned, and started unbuttoning Damian’s shirt, starting from the top. Damian closed his eyes and only his chest moved up and down. 

Dan stopped after the first couple of buttons and pulled Damian’s collar to the side. Dan licked his lips and ran them from Damian’s neck to his exposed shoulder. He paused, moving his lips around, trying to find purchase from Damian’s skinny body. Dan finally chose a spot, created a vacuum with his lips, and after sucking a bit of Damian’s flesh into his mouth, he bit down hard. 

Startled, Damian cried out and threw his head against the wall. Dan could feel Damian’s arousal growing. Again, Dan resisted the urge to lightly kiss and soothe Damian.

Damian took a shuddering breath and shivered again. His eyes had flown open and he was staring at Dan. Dan looked back at Damian and started undoing the buttons again. 

He finally finished with the buttons and Damian’s shirt hung loose, exposing Damian’s thin chest. He had a bit of chest hair between his nipples and a narrow treasure trail starting from below his navel and continuing underneath his pants. 

Dan shoved a couple of his fingers in Damian’s mouth. Damian licked and sucked on them. Dan pulled out his fingers and placed his hand on Damian’s chest. Anxious for Dan’s touch and forgetting his warning, Damian heaved his chest forward. Dan shoved Damian back against the wall, forcing out the breath in Damian’s lungs. 

“Still,” he reminded, as Damian struggled to take a breath. Dan, touching Damian’s chest only lightly, waited patiently for Damian to catch his breath. Damian coughed and breathed and coughed again. After a minute or so, Damian was breathing more or less normally. 

Dan started moving his hand lightly over Damian’s chest; caressing it up and down. Dan found a nipple and ran his thumb back and forth on it. Damian’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. Dan bent his head down and licked it, causing a ripple to move along Damian’s body. Dan sucked it into his mouth and Damian’s breath had already hitched in anticipation when Dan bit him again. 

“Agh!” articulated Damian, his eyes flying open, rolling his head back against the wall, staring upward, then closing his eyes again. 

Damian was now completely limp in between Dan and the wall. He was barely keeping himself on his feet. Dan’s arm started shaking from holding Damian’s arms up for so long. He let go of Damian’s arms and they slid down to hang loosely at Damian’s sides. 

Dan leaned into Damian’s ear again. “Come to me,” he whispered, and leaned a bit away from Damian against the wall. Damian slid onto Dan’s body. Dan lifted Damian’s arms over his shoulders. Damian moved his arms to clutch Dan behind his neck. Damian’s head fell to one of Dan’s shoulders and Dan let out a sigh of his own. He allowed himself the pleasure of gently holding Damian, moving his arms under Damian’s rear and lifting him up. Carrying Damian, he walked to one of the beds. 

Although he knew that Damian would have preferred Dan to slam him down, Dan instead lightly lowered him to the bed. Damian lay as he was placed and looked at up at Dan with completely trusting eyes. Dan shivered at bit at Damian’s total submission. He loved Damian so much, so much so he took care of Damian the way that Damian wanted to be loved. Damian needed someone to take control, take control, every once in a while, he needed Dan to hold him still. Dan felt the responsibility of being Damian’s dominant keenly and took that power very seriously and very carefully. Dan did insist on making love to Damian tenderly sometimes, because that’s what he himself needed. Damian loved Dan so much he gave him all the touches and sighs and gentleness that Dan needed.

Right now, though, it was Damian’s time to be cared for. Dan moved Damian’s arms on the bed above his head again, crossing them. Turning, Dan walked the couple of steps to the other bed and grabbed the couple of pillows there and tossed them by Damian’s bed. He pulled the sheet from the bed, lifting it to his teeth to start a tear along the edge. Succeeding, he tore a long, wide strip from the sheet. 

He folded the strip in a half a couple of times and twisted it to make a soft rope. He stepped back to Damian and said, “Take off your shirt.” Damian, eyes on Dan, sat up and slipped his unbuttoned shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He lay back; crossing his arms over his head like Dan placed them before.

Damian was all thin arms and legs. His chest was narrow. There was not a spare ounce on his body. But that was Damian, spending all his energy almost as fast as he gained it. 

Dan bent over Damian and tied his arms together with the makeshift rope, firmly, not tight. Damian moved his arms slightly, feeling the security of being bound, and he sighed, closing his eyes. Dan smiled then, and caressed Damian’s cheek with the back of the fingers of one hand. His eyes still closed, Damian leaned into Dan’s touch and let out the smallest whimper, anxious to be beaten by his lover. 

Dan kissed Damian’s forehead and reassured him, “Soon, soon.” Damian shivered slightly and relaxed again. 

Dan turned back to the other bed and grabbed the sheet, continuing to tear it into strips. He had professional grade restraints for Damian’s needs but this hotel trip was unexpected so he had to make do. Soon he fashioned a longer rope, soft like what he twisted for Damian’s arms. He ran it under the foot of Damian’s bed, bringing the ends up and laying them on top.

He sat on the bed and started pulling at Damian’s pants button. Damian opened his eyes and shifted his hips up for easier access, but Dan shoved him back down. Dan crawled onto Damian’s legs, kneeling on either side of his thighs. Dan unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper. He commanded, “Up,” to Damian and Damian lifted his hips. Dan slipped his pants from under his rear and pulled them down a bit. 

Damian lay there in his red silk boxers. His manhood peeked from the slit in the front, nearly as red as the drawers. Dan’s own privates swelled with the sight of Damian so aroused. Damian looked up at Dan, eye lids heavy, silently begging to be touched and tortured. 

Dan leaned over and crawled off the bed. Damian gasped slightly in disappointment until he saw what Dan was doing. He smiled as Dan took off his own shirt and pants. Dan was wearing simple black cotton boxers. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks when he pulled his pants down and off. 

Dan was of thicker build, solid where Damian was sparse. Chest hair fairly well covered his front; he was generally furrier than Damian. His skin was darker than Damian’s ghost pale skin. Muscles, built with years of drum playing, fairly rippled down his arms. 

Damian continued to smile up at Dan, his magnificent body, and at his strong, safe arms. Dan smiled a little back, pleased that his body so pleased his lover, as he loved Damian’s slender body.

Dan moved to the foot of the bed, pulled off Damian’s shoes and socks, and pulled down his pants the rest of the way, dropping everything to the floor. Damian lay there now clad only in his red silk boxers, with his manhood still peeking out. 

Dan crawled back on the bed and over Damian. He sat on Damian’s thighs as before, nearly meeting his pelvis. 

He leaned forward, placing his hands on Damian’s chest and leaning down to his neck. Damian tilted his head, giving Dan more access. Dan licked at his neck and then moved his scratchy beard over his pale flesh, up and down his neck, reddening it. Dan continued to move his face with his prickly, short beard over Damian’s chest. 

Damian shivered and squirmed, anxious for more. Dan scrapped his chin over Damian’s bitten nipple and Damian’s breath hitched. Dan stopped scratching at it and started licking it roughly. Damian’s entire chest flushed red. Dan sucked in the nipple and bit it again.

Damian cried out and threw his head back on the pillow. He pulled his bound arms to the top of his head and hissed and panted. 

Dan smiled, pleased by Damian’s shock. Now Damian was definitely sore on only one side, which would drive his OCD self nuts until the bruises healed. 

Dan sat up and ran his hands up and down Damian’s chest, making sure to hit that one nipple on each pass. Damian was only taking shallow breaths, sweating freely now. 

Dan bent his fingertips and raked down Damian’s chest to his boxers, leaving red welts streaks in his path. Damian cried out again and flinched; automatically bending his head forward and bringing his bound arms up over his head to cover his chest. 

Dan’s eyes widened, but he grabbed Damian’s arms and roughly pulled them back to the bed over Damian’s head. Damian looked up at him. Damian’s face was set in heavy eyed pleasure. Dan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Damian’s ear. 

“What is your safe word?” he prompted. 

“Mm?” replied Damian, softly.

“Your safe word.” Dan shook Damian once by the shoulders.

“Huh? Oh. Yellow.” Damian cleared his voice, took a couple of breaths. “Yellow,” he repeated more firmly.

“Okay, then.” Dan wondered if Damian didn’t forget about his word, as he had never before used it with Dan. So Dan made a point of reminding him, every session. Sometimes twice. Damian’s sudden, though pleasurable flinch was as good a time as any to bring that into Damian’s mind. 

Dan ran his hands through Damian’s sweaty hair and ran them down Damian’s chest, down the red streaks he just made. Damian arched his back and hissed as the salt from his own sweat was worked into the freshly made welts, ending his hiss with a deep sigh.

Shifting off Damian, Dan moved his hands under the elastic of Damian’s boxers and pulled them down. He stood and finished pulling them off Damian’s legs. Damian lay limp, tied, reddened, abused and aroused, looking up at Dan. 

Dan looked around the room and spotted the couch. He walked to it, pulled off a couple of the thick cushions, and walked back, leaning the cushions against the bed.

He flipped Damian on his stomach, moving the pillow aside. He shoved Damian’s body to the side of the bed. Damian breath sped up, anxious and excited. 

Dan stacked the cushions in the middle of the bed, and then took what was left of the bed sheet and wrapped and tied them together so the sheet wouldn’t slip off and the cushions wouldn’t slip around. 

Dan moved around to Damian’s side of the bed and slapped his butt. “Up!” he commanded. Damian pushed himself up, then clumsily climbed over the cushions and draped himself over them. Dan handed him the pillow from the bed and the two from the other. Damian piled them in front of the cushions and lay over them. 

Damian’s shins were flush against the bed, his knees were slightly bent and his rear was about a foot up from the bed. He was bent at his waist over the stack of cushions. His bound arms and head hung over the front of the cushions, supported by the pillows. His bare ass was high, open and available. His penis was already hard. 

Dan took the make shift rope he slid under the bed earlier and tied Damian’s ankle to one end. He placed Damian’s foot where he wanted it, then pulled at the other end of the rope. He tied his other ankle so Damian’s legs were forced about two feet apart. Dan pulled at his ankles, seeing how the rope pulled on Damian when Damian would be thrashing around. Satisfied, he gave Damian’s ass another resounding slap and said, “Good boy.” 

Damian replied by gasping and breathing faster. 

Dan walked to his pants and pulled out the leather belt. Again, he had professional equipment, but today he had to make do with what he had available. 

His walked back to Damian, tied down and terrifically aroused and excited. Damian needed to calm down before he started, else he would pass out in a few strokes.

Dan touched Damian’s lower back gently, caressing it in little circles, then wider circles, rubbing and soothing up and down. “Sh, sh, “he whispered, “Breathe” Damian took a shuddering breath.

Dan continued to rub up and down Damian’s back, soothingly, gently, at an even, slow pace. Damian’s breath finally started to match Dan’s rhythm and his speeding heart slowed down. 

Dan relaxed, seeing that Damian’s erratic breathing slowed, still fast, but steady. He leaned over and whispered in Damian’s ear, “Are you ready?”

Damian grunted, nodding ineffectually, finally saying, “Yeah. Yes. Yes.” He paused. “Please?” 

Dan smiled in reply, unseen by Damian but felt against his ear. “Your safeword?” he asked. 

“Y-yellow” Damian faintly gasped. “Yellow. Oh, please!” 

“Okay,” Dan replied. He grasped Damian’s short hair and pulled at it painfully. 

“Don’t cry out. Do you hear me? Do not cry out until I tell you differently. Do you hear me?” Dan shook Damian’s head, “Do you understand me?”

Damian stuttered, “Y-yes. No crying out. No crying out, until you tell me differently.” 

Dan slammed Damian’s face into the pillows. “Good.” He moved to the middle of the bed. Damian’s skin was already shiny from sweat. He was going to be soaked soon. 

He reached back with his hand and slapped Damian’s ass hard. Damian jerked, gasped. He shoved the corner of a pillow in his mouth to bite down on and to soften any grunts or cries that tried to escape. 

Dan slapped Damian’s ass again. Damian’s blood rushed to the surface, reddening his ass, making it more sensitive. Damian gasped again, shivering.

Again. Gasp. And again. Gasp, shudder. And again. Gasp, followed by a lusty moan into his pillow.

Dan heard Damian’s moans and judged him ready for the next part. Dan patted Damian’s butt gently, caressing it. Damian’s privates were still hard. Damian breathed in and out carefully, catching his breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Dan was hard now, too. Carefully prepping Damian, the torturous foreplay, the sight of Damian writhing in sweet agony and begging for more, now that Damian was fully taken care of up to this point – Dan now finally allowed himself to feel his own arousal at Damian’s slender, sweaty, shuddering form, his wanton, need filled eyes and trust in Dan’s power over him. Dan once called Damian his personal drum set and Damian was pleased, happy to respond to each of Dan’s slaps, bites, pinches, and beatings with loud sighs of wild, twisted ecstasy. If Dan wasn’t a dominant by nature, he more than made up for it in the tender care, careful planning and arranging, measured pressures and pain he delivered to his lover right as Damian needed him most. Simply, making Damian weak with desire and need and then sating him gradually and tortuously made Dan go over the edge too. 

Dan’s hands left Damian’s back and reached for the leather belt. He folded it in half, then snapped it, the sudden noise echoing in the room. Damian let out a short gasp at the sound. 

SLAP went the belt across Damian’s ass. Damian gasped and bit on his pillow. Again, SLAP. A gasp, a breath. SLAP. Damian moaned into his pillow, shoving more of it into his mouth. SLAP. Damian’s body shook. SLAP. The beginning of a cry, stifled into the pillow. 

Dan paused, letting the pain endorphins build in Damian’s brain. Damian’s body shook, wet from sweat and he moaned again into his pillow. Dan lightly touched Damian’s bottom and he flinched, gasping. Dan gently rubbed Damian’s butt in little, soothing circles, waiting for Damian’s breath to even out again. 

Damian, his breath more even, sighed, squirmed, whimpered, anxious for more, euphoric from the endorphins starting to bind to the opiate receptors in his brain. 

Dan grabbed Damian’s hair again, pulling tightly at it, and lifted Damian’s face up. Dan saw that Damian’s pupils were enlarged and his eyes were glazed over.

“Enjoying yourself?” Dan asked. Damian slowly blinked, not answering. Dan needed to bring Damian back a bit so he could force some more pain to really open the endorphin flood. Then Dan could completely drive him over the edge. Dan shook Damian’s head, repeating, “Enjoying yourself?” 

Damian whispered, “’Es. ‘Es” slipping on all the sibilants and scudding over the “y” sound. Damian’s eyes focused a bit more on Dan’s face. 

Satisfied, Dan let Damian’s head plop back on his pillow. 

Dan straightened up, and reached back and SMACKED Damian on his ass with the belt, harder than he had yet. Damian didn’t stop his cry in time, but muffled the last of it into his pillow. Dan slid his hand under Damian and cupped his balls. Damian gasped, sighed, squirmed into Dan’s unexpected touch. Dan pinched the side of one of Damian’s testicles. Caught off guard, he cried out. 

“What did I say?” Dan demanded. Damian stuttered back. “N-no c-crying out.” 

“Right. You don’t cry out. Not yet. Not until I tell you that you can. Do you understand?”

“Yea, Yes” Damian stuttered again. 

Dan rubbed his hand on Damian’s ass again, pulled back with his other, and SMACK. This time the leather left an angry red welt across Damian’s ass. Damian’s whole body was tight, holding back his scream.

SMACK again. Muffled sounds. Damian hurt, hurt from his muscles being so tight, he gasped in pain. 

SMACK. Muffled sobs into his pillow.

Dan stopped, gently rubbing Damian’s lower back, while Damian got his breathing under control again. Damian was shaking with effort to be quiet, his head and heart pounding. 

Damian’s breathing calmed with Dan’s gentle movements on his back. He felt the endorphins again, sloshing around in his brain and his muscles relaxed. 

Dan leaned down again, “Damian?”

“Yes,” Damian slurred.

“Are you ready?”

Damian took a couple of deep breaths. “Yes,” he said clearly. “Yes. Please. Just. Please.”

“Damian?”

“Yes?”

“You can cry out now.” 

“Okay,” he breathed. 

Dan straightened up again, looking down at his lover. Damian was slick with sweat, his hair soaked, his body red and bruised, and still he wanted more. He wanted more sensation, more pain, more endorphins flooding his brain, producing euphoria, and for his brain to float on high. He wanted the edge of physical experience and beyond, and Dan was there to deliver it to him as safely and sanely as possible. 

Dan reached back again and slapped the leather belt against Damian’s ass the hardest yet. Damian, his voice unrestricted, cried out in pain and ended with a pleasured groan. Damian’s body was loose, riding his neurotransmitters and shaking.

Dan hit Damian again, and again, each time getting a cry and a pleasured, almost obscene sounding groan.

Dan switched sides of the bed and struck again. He continued to beat Damian slowly and in perfect rhythm, so the sensations were fully experienced before the next strike. Steady, so Damian wouldn’t be startled out of his spell. Damian’s cries faded into just moans, feeling only the pleasure and heat. 

As Dan continued, Damian’s moans faded until he was just making small gasping sounds. Dan stopped, knowing that Damian’s mind was completely gone, and tossed the belt aside. He quickly untied Damian’s ankles and arms. He gently pulled the makeshift lift from under Damian and lay him directly on the bed. 

Damian’s body started to curl, moving on his side, started to bring his legs and arms to his chest, shivering and riding the high. Dan lay on the bed beside Damian.

Damian curled toward Dan, his eyes closed and reaching blindly for Dan’s body, still shaking. Dan pulled him close, so they were chest to chest, on their sides, facing each other. Damian buried his face in Dan’s shoulder and just breathed, the panting gradually fading.

Dan felt and watched Damian’s vibrating form for a minute or so. 

“Damian?” Dan said. He gently peeled Damian’s head from his shoulder.

Damian opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking for Dan’s face. Dan saw that Damian’s eyes were completely blown, dazed, his lips were red and swollen. Dried saliva covered his chin and cheeks. Unfocused, Damian found Dan’s eyes.

“Hi,” said Dan softly.

Damian closed his eyes, letting out the smallest sigh. He swallowed, coughed.

“ ’i,” he whispered back.

Dan smiled at Damian’s dazzled and contently buzzed confusion. He pulled his body slightly away from Damian’s and started touching his chest, moving down to Damian’s stomach. Damian turned a bit onto his back, allowing Dan room to move. 

Slowly, Dan rubbed down to Damian’s pelvis, down to the fine hairs and down to grasp Damian’s thick, swollen penis. Damian’s breath hitched, gasping and panting, squirming, falling flat on his back on the bed. Dan had not moved his hand since he grasped Damian, simply his touch was driving Damian over the last edge. 

Damian moaned and started shivering again. Dan started to move his curled hand, up and down Damian’s penis, damp from Damian’s sweat and fluids. Damian’s chest jerked and moved to the rhythm. In a few stokes, Damian cried out, groaning, shaking, arching his back high and riding his endorphin assisted organism as it racked his body. 

Damian’s penis pulsed, releasing his fluids all over his and Dan’s legs. Dan moved his hand away and placed it around Damian’s waist, pulling him close again while the last waves of ecstasy rolled out of Damian’s body. 

Damian, spent, panting, shuddering, moved into Dan, wrapping his legs and arms around him as best he could and holding tight. Dan scooted them both over a bit, towards the middle of the bed and rolled Damian onto his body, holding him tightly, chest to chest. Damian’s heart raced and he panted for breath for a few minutes, slowly coming down, laying on his lover.

After a while, Damian started shivering, even chattering his teeth a bit, growing cold as the adrenaline faded. Dan reached down and strained to grab hold the bed spread. Damian opened his blurry eyes and looked towards the foot of the bed. Seeing a bit of the blanket on the corner, he reached down, grabbed it, and pulled it to Dan’s hand. Damian then collapsed back on Dan, that simple effort taking so much out of him. 

Dan pulled the bedspread over the both of them, then wrapped his arms back around Damian. He shifted their legs so Damian’s lay in between Dan’s, surrounding him with Dan’s warmth. Damian’s breathing slowed, deepened and he gently slid into unconsciousness, his head cradled on Dan’s chest.

Dan caressed Damian’s back, up and down, then moved one hand to Damian’s hair and petted it, smoothing it out, just touching Damian with the lightest touches. He moved both hands back to Damian’s back and rubbed it slowly, up and down. Damian sighed in his sleep and gripped Dan tighter. 

Dan closed his own eyes then, feeling the slight weight of a completely sated, limp and happy, very unconscious, Damian on his body. Dan sighed then, pleased how happy Damian was and that it was he who made Damian cry, sigh, gasp and shudder into ecstasy. Shortly, Dan drifted off into his own happy slumber.


	2. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who writes this kind of dialogue? Oh, right, I did. In which Damian and Dan have a discussion - and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my headcanon for imaginary OK Go members includes Dan as loving, generous and kind and Damian as whiny, childish, cute, and too damn hot. No harm intended, no assumptions made.

Lots of Talking.

Dan felt something fluttering on his chest near one shoulder. What was that, he wondered, butterflies? 

Dan heard his name faintly and started to swim back to consciousness, still feeling the butterflies on his chest.

“Dan?” repeated Damian, continuing to softly kiss Dan’s chest.

“Hm?” said Dan, not quite ready to open his eyes. 

“Dan?” Damian said again.

Dan grunted, “What?”

“I’m sticky,” answered Damian.

“Not my fault.”

Damian giggled. “Yes it is!”

“Yeah, well, not my problem then.”

Damian wiggled a bit in Dan’s embrace. He was still laying on top of Dan where he collapsed. 

A pause. Then, “Dan?”

Dan opened his eyes and saw bright, gray green eyes mere inches from his face. He could tell that Damian was grinning at him.

“Hm?” Dan replied. 

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, “replied Dan, closing his eyes again. 

“I’m thirsty, too.”

“Again, not my problem.”

“Dan!” Damian whined.

Dan smirked, opened his eyes again, seeing an adorably petulant and pouty face.

“Jesus, you’re cute when you whine.”

Damian huffed against Dan’s chest.

“Dan?” 

“What, dear?”

“I have to pee,” Damian wiggled again, insistent this time. 

“So? Go.” 

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m stuck, “answered Damian, now noticeably squirming in Dan’s arms.

Dan grinned. He knew exactly what Damian’s problem was.

“You said that,” Dan intentionally misunderstood.

“No, I said I was sticky. I’m also stuck.”

“Oh. Why?”

“DAN!” Damian pulled more vigorously.

“Oh. Not my problem.” Dan squeezed Damian’s middle. Damian was looking desperate now.

“It’s gonna be in a minute!”

Dan chuckled and released his whiny, skinny lover. 

Damian pulled himself off Dan and bounded into the bathroom.

“Uff,” said Dan, reacting to Damian’s fast leap off of him. 

Dan closed his eyes again, hearing Damian moving around in the bathroom, taking care of business. He heard the tap at the sink, the washing up. The tap became louder, then softer as something was placed underneath it. Damian squeezed what sounded like a washcloth or possibly a hand towel. Dan heard Damian cleaning up a bit, running more water and hearing the cloth rub against Damian’s skin. The tap was turned off.

Damian emerged from the bathroom, carrying a wet hand towel. He walked over to the reclining Dan. Dan opened his eyes, looking up at his terrifically mussed lover. 

“Your hair is defying gravity or something. Possibly physics,” he commented.

Damian snorted, bending over to dab at Dan’s legs.

“Most of it is on your shorts,” he began, setting aside the hand towel and reaching for the sides of the boxers. 

Dan lifted his hips and allowed Damian to pull them over and off his legs. Damian picked up the towel again, patted around Dan’s midsection, cleaning him up a bit.

Dan softly smiled up at Damian, feeling a bit fussed over. Damian grinned at him, laid the hand towel aside, and lay back down on Dan, where he was before.

Dan grabbed the hand towel and folded in the soiled side. He placed the still damp and cooling towel over Damian’s butt, then covered it with both hands. 

He felt heat still radiating from Damian’s rear. He frowned, but looked away so Damian couldn’t see.

He wasn’t quick enough. Damian saw the frown, and looked concerned. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

Dan turned his head back, his expression neutral. “Hm?” he replied.

Damian moved his arms underneath his chest, lifting his face to Dan. Damian moved his hand to Dan’s cheek. 

“Hey,” he repeated, “I love you.”

Dan smiled.

“You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want you to.”

Dan’s smile faded slightly. He blinked, replied, “I know.” 

“You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want you to. You never do anything to me that I don’t want you to.” 

“I know,” Dan replied. 

“You do everything I want you to.” 

“Yeah,” Dan smiled a little again.

“You..,” Damian paused, remembering, “you… oh, god,” he shivered. “You.. love me so much and so.. wonderfully… I can’t even..” Damian trailed off, closing his eyes and shuddering.

Dan smiled more, wrapped his arms over Damian. “Yeah. Apparently.”

Damian opened his eyes, grinning. “Yeah.” 

Dan’s smile faded. “I just wish, I mean, I…”

Damian looked carefully at Dan. “What?”

“Could you use your safe word once in a while? Even if you don’t need to? I worry, worry that you forget it or something. You’ve never used it.”

“What safe word?” asked Damian. 

Dan’s face froze in horror. 

Damian laughed, laughed hard. “Oh, my god, I’m sorry, I just, just couldn’t..”

“What the fu..!” Dan started. “What!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!! It’s green, right?” Damian’s eyes became brighter, shining with impishness.

“What?” Dan repeated, but smiling a bit now.

“Blue? Blue! No?” Damian giggled.

“Oh, you little fu..” Dan attacked Damian’s sides, tickling him like mad.

Damian laughed and squealed, “RED! It’s RED!!’

Dan continued, wincing at Damian’s high pitched squeaking but not stopping his onslaught of Damian’s sides. 

“Pink…gahhh!”

Damian, panting, finally said, “Yeeel, yell… yellow!”

Dan’s hands flew away from Damian’s sides. Damian’s breath was heaving, punctuated with giggles. 

Dan took a sudden breath. Damian’s naked wigging and squirming, bouncing, against Dan reminded parts of him that he didn’t have the opportunity to release any fluids of his own. 

Damian, breathing more regularly now, laughed a little. He placed his hand against Dan’s cheek again.

“I know, I know I’ve never said it. The safe word. I know it and I don’t forget it. You always bring me back enough, during, just enough to keep my head on, just a bit, just what’s needed, perfectly, always.”

Dan smiled a little, but allowed his concern to show on his face.

“I’ve never needed to say it, “ Damian continued, “You always… always.. it’s always perfect. Even the first few times, when we were sorting things out.. perfect. Exactly when I might, I might need you to stop, or pause, you do. I’ve never needed… needed to stop you.”

“But, “ Damian continued, looking down at Dan’s chest, away from his eyes. “I… you… if you don’t want to.. anymore.. that’s okay, I mean, that’s okay. I.. love you too much. This isn’t important, not compared to you.. and us.”

Dan’s jaw dropped a little. Oh, Damian, he thought. Damian. He brought his arms back to Damian, holding his skinny chest tightly to his own. Dan squeezed his eyes shut.

“Damian, oh Damian, “ Dan sighed, “My Damian. I.. can’t.. I won’t. I won’t let you.. I’m the one, I’m the one that takes care of you. Me. I do. Whatever you need, I, “ Dan lifted Damian’s face up, seeing a bit of sadness through his loving eyes. “..whatever you need, I do. I do for you. You. I love you.”

Damian swallowed, coughed. He sniffed a bit. He smiled softly at Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the safe word and Damian's teasing - you might recall the colours of the suits in their last tour.


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's turn for a bit of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No harm intended, no assumptions made.

Dan’s turn.

Damian moved his arms to the bed, and pushed himself up to meet Dan’s lips. He softly kissed him then drew back and looked into Dan’s eyes.

Dan’s face became relaxed, smiling softly back. 

Damian kissed Dan’s lips again, starting a little trail of little kisses across Dan’s face, down his cheek, lightly going over Dan’s scruff, moving past his jawline into his neck. 

Dan sighed, slid his hands to Damian’s sides and holding him up a bit, while Damian continued to nuzzle at Dan’s neck. 

“AGH!” Dan cried out.

Damian jumped, eyes wide. “What?! What?!”

Dan’s face was scrunched up in pain, “Agh, cramp, cramp…” he trailed off. He bounced his right leg up and down on the bed.

Damian scooted off Dan, off the bed. “What? What happened? Why..?” he asked, reaching for Dan’s leg.

Dan grunted, brought his leg up to his chest. “Gah, I don’t know. I think, I think some bony assed singer decided to use me as a futon and pinned me down for…” he looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand, “… damn, an hour or so.”

“Oh. Oh. I’m.. sorry, “ frowned Damian.

Dan heaved himself to a sitting position. “That’s okay, I’m just giving you grief,” he smiled. “Help me up,” 

Damian reached for his drummer, grabbed his arms and leaned backwards, using his body weight to help Dan up.  
“Ow, ow, ow, “Dan continued, walking around gingerly. 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, “ Damian repeated. 

Dan shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Just need to walk it off.” He took a few more steps. “There, it’s easing up already. Just a cramp, no big.” 

“Okay,” Damian smiled. “okay, good.”

“May as well use the bathroom since I’m up.” Dan said practically. “Don’t wait up.”

Damian snorted. 

Dan used the restroom, washed up, and took a washcloth to his middle, cleaning up what Damian missed. He tied a clean towel around his waist and stepped back out to the living area.  
“Hey, did you want to take a shower first,” Dan started, “you’re the worse for wear… oh.”

Damian now lay on the other, unused bed like sin on ice. The blankets lay where Dan tossed them earlier and Damian lay on the white fitted sheet Dan didn’t use. He had slipped his red silk boxers back on, but not high enough to cover his hip bones. The red contrasted and complemented Damian’s pale skin. He lay on his back, his head propped up on this arm, leaning it back on the headboard. He had one leg out stretched, one leg bent at the knee and upright. His other hand simply lay on this stomach. 

The killer was that he wasn’t even posing. He was just laying there. 

Dan blinked. “Uh, yeah. Hm, shower?”

Damian looked up at him with the lazy expression that devastated thousands of fan girls and boys. 

“Why?” he asked.

“Wha, why? Because we need to get clean?” Dan answered, sort of.

Damian rolled on this side and got on his hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed, looking up at Dan intensely, like he was a starving animal and Dan was the most succulent meat in the world. 

“I’m not done yet.” Damian purred. 

Dan blinked again. “What? You’re not done? But…”

Damian chuckled from deep in his throat, “Well, yes, I’M done, right, for the night, and thank YOU.” Dan blushed. 

“But I’m not done with YOU.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. OH.” Damian gave Dan a wicked smirk. He got up from the bed and walked the few steps to Dan.

Dan just stood there and watched Damian saunter over to him. But, again, he wasn’t posing or posturing, he just was, just was who he is, and right now he was very focused on Dan.

“Damn,” Dan softly commented.

Damian stopped in front of Dan, smiling lazily at him. He placed a hand on each cheek and leant in for a kiss. 

Dan brought his arms up, around Damian’s back and kissed back, tilting their heads, and licking the inside of Damian’s lips.

Damian’s hands left Dan’s cheeks and wrapped around him. He followed Dan’s lead on the head tilt, let out a small, pleased moan, and kissed back, teasing Dan with his tongue, running into where Dan was trying to put his tongue. 

Dan chuckled with the tongue fighting, and brought Damian’s face tighter into his with his hand the back of Damian’s head. He pushed his tongue farther into Damian, swirling, licking, tasting Damian.

Damian gave up in the onslaught of his mouth, but he was focusing elsewhere with his hands on Dan’s back, running them down to the edge of the towel precariously tied to Dan’s waist. 

Dan barely felt the towel slip from his waist, so focused he was on consuming Damian’s mouth. Damian massaged Dan’s lower back, feeling the tight muscles, rubbing in circles on Dan’s skin. 

“Mmm,” Dan murmured in Damian’s mouth, feeling the little back massage up and down his spine and up and down his legs. He dropped his jaw a little, breaking the intense kiss. 

Damian moved his lips to the side of Dan’s neck and planted little kisses, up and down, while still working on Dan’s lower back. He pulled Dan forward a little, trying to get him to walk to the bed and lay down.  
Dan stepped, unsteadily, towards Damian, towards the bed. He face was relaxed, loose. Damian brought him to the edge of the bed and said, “Stomach, please.”

Dan didn’t need to be told twice. He lay on his stomach and stretched out, his arms hanging on either side of the bed. 

Damian climbed on the bed, onto Dan, sitting just below Dan’s rear. He placed his hands on Dan’s lower back and just held them there with a bit of pressure.

“Umf,” came from Dan lips.

Damian smirked, and started massaging Dan’s lower back, moving around in circles. He started rubbing up and down Dan, from about the middle of his back to halfway over his bottom. 

Another inarticulate and pleased sound from Dan.

As Damian worked on his back, Dan’s breathing slowed, relaxed. Damian then leaned over and kissed Dan’s back softly. He kissed again, and again, making a trail towards Dan’s neck. Damian put his hands on the bed on either side of Dan and pushed himself up and farther up Dan’s body.

He lay over Dan now, reaching Dan’s neck with his lips. More kisses, light as a feather. Soft sighs from Dan. 

Damian started licking at Dan’s neck with the very tip of his tongue. “Gah,” said Dan, softly, tickled, pleased. Damian worked his way up to Dan’s ear and whispered, “Back, now, please.”

Dan gave a small grunt of consent and Damian rolled off Dan’s body. Dan flipped on his back. Before Damian could climb back on Dan, he twisted around and grabbed Damian, rolling them both so Damian was on his back and Dan was covering him.

“Umm,” started Damian. “You on your back, I meant.”

“Uh huh.” Dan said. He kissed Damian then, softly at first then deepening it. Damian made contented sounds in Dan’s mouth.

Dan moved away from Damian’s mouth and moved to Damian’s cheek, softly kissing it all over. This was the same cheek that Dan struck at the beginning of the afternoon. Damian closed his eyes, sighed, feeling Dan’s love. As much as Damian wanted rough treatment, and as willing Dan was to give it, Dan still wanted to, and demanded, that he later caress or kiss or otherwise soothe those spots that thrilled Damian earlier. Dan got the wet hand towel to Damian’s bottom earlier; he just took care of his cheek, now to the scratches and love bites.

Dan kissed his way from Damian’s cheek to his shoulder. He kissed around his bite mark, then lightly licked it, and kissed it directly. Damian sighed, feeling loved. Dan moved from his shoulder to the abused nipple. Dan licked over it and Damian sighed deeply, still feeling that spot intensely. Dan kissed that spot, too. 

“Uh, Dan?” Damian asked softly.

“Hmm?” Dan answered, looking up at Damian.

“Could you… mm… could you please bite my other side?” Damian said hesitantly. 

Dan snorted, grinning. “Mmm, why?”

“Dammit, Dan, you know why!” Damian protested. 

“Oh. Just having the one side bruised doesn’t work for you” Dan kept grinning. He knew when he just bit that side that having one side sore and not the other with drive Damian’s controlling OCD mad.  
“Dan! Please?!” Damian pleaded.

Dan snorted, lifted his head up and attacked Damian’s other nipple, biting hard.

“Fuck! Ow!” shouted Damian.

“What? Problem?” Dan smirked at Damian. 

Damian reached up and touched that nipple gingerly. “Well, it’s, well, it feels different when I’m not all… nearly orgasming .” 

Dan smiled, “Mmm.” Dan lightly kissed that side of Damian’s chest, too. 

Dan moved to the top of one of the scratches on Damian’s chest and softly kissed his way down to Damian’s waist. Up and down again with the next mark, and the next, until he was done. Damian was squirming the whole time, sighing, being tickled, and giggling, but growing inpatient. He wanted to love on Dan now. 

“Okay, “ Damian said, when Dan finished the last stripe. “Your turn. You! On your back!”

Dan snorted again, grabbed Damian’s sides and rolled them, reversing their positions. 

Damian, happily on top, grinned wickedly at Dan and started kissing and licking the side of Dan’s neck.

“Mmm,” Dan made appreciative noises. He held Damian lightly on Damian’s sides.

Damian moved one hand to one of Dan’s nipples and started rubbing it up and down. He paused in attacking Dan’s neck, moving his fingers to his mouth, licking them, and putting his hand back on Dan’s chest. He went back to concentrating on his neck.

He rubbed, rolled, touched, circled that spot on Dan’s chest, so much that Dan started moving around a bit, not quite able to decide if he was being tickled too much or just over simulated. 

Damian moved his other hand down the side of Dan’s body, stopping at Dan’s hip bone. He started moving his pelvis up and down on Dan, using Dan’s hip to push down on. He slid his body slightly up and down, rubbing his silk covered front smoothly on Dan’s privates.

“Guh,” muttered Dan, rolling his head back. His breaths grew shallow and came faster. He lost count of Damian’s hands, feeling like there were a few more than there should be. Then Damian switched sides, all up and down Dan. Licking, kissing the other side of Dan’s neck, licking his fingers on the other hand and putting them on the other nipple, shifting his weight from one hip to the other, but still lazily sliding up and down Dan’s front. 

Damian easily felt Dan’s arousal and Damian grinned. Slow, easy, maddening building up of pleasured sensations, Damian was as expert on Dan’s body as was the other way around. 

Dan grunted, starting to pant softly. He tightened his grip on Damian’s sides and started helping Damian slide up and down on his pelvis.

Damian trailed down Dan’s chest with his lips, lightly running his teeth and pausing to kiss on the way down. He then pushed his body down, farther down Dan’s legs, until his face met Dan’s navel. 

Dan moaned a bit, arched his back a bit, losing hold of Damian’s body as he slid down, settling on lightly touching Damian’s head. 

Damian pushed himself up, hands on either side of Dan, and lightly nibbled and kissed and licked Dan on his lower stomach, below his navel. Dan was more openly panting now, knowing where Damian was headed.  
Damian put his hands on Dan’s hips, placing his thumbs in the little hallows that the hips bones had and rubbing those sensitive areas lazily. 

Dan let out the smallest impatient grunt. Damian felt Dan’s swollen, aroused penis on his chest. Damian started moving down Dan’s belly, kissing down to Dan’s pelvis. He took his hands from Dan’s hips and gently pushed aside and back the coarse hairs, then slowly, carefully, placed his lips around the tip of Dan’s penis.

“GAH!” Dan gasped, tossing his head deeper into his pillow, shaking now. All the built up hormones and neurotransmitters of Dan’s own, built from the afternoon, rushed back into Dan’s brain and body. Dan arched his back, grunting, feeling Damian’s wicked, active tongue on the head of this penis. 

Damian’s body lay in between Dan’s legs, forcing them open despite Dan’s body’s reaction to close them together. Damian was pinned, but as he was exactly where he wanted to be, this wasn’t a problem. 

Damian still had not moved down past just over the head. Dan clutched and twisted the sheet below him, grimacing, his body tight. Damian placed one hand under Dan’s testicles, caressing them softly, in contrast to what his tongue was doing with Dan in his mouth. 

Dan was vibrating now, feeling overwhelmed, over stimulated, after the arousing afternoon, then the nap, then finally, THIS. He felt his body would fly apart, and damn if Damian wasn’t so fucking GOOD at this, even just taking an inch or two into his mouth.

Damian held Dan’s balls lightly, feeling them tight and close to Dan’s body. He slipped off Dan’s head, causing a groan, then licked down around the sides, moistening Dan’s whole penis. He blew on the dampness, causing a groan and a muffled, “fuck!” from the top of the bed. He grasped Dan’s manhood with the other hand.

“Fuck!” Dan cried out. He was freezing, shocked and shaking. Damian’s hand radiated cold and it sent chills straight up Dan, from his penis, up his spine and into his neck and head. He bucked, but was held down by Damian’s arms, deftly moved over his legs before the cold attack.

“What the fuck!?” he cried, “Dammit!” He struggled to get away from Damian’s cold hand. 

“Ice bucket. Just cold water.” Damian grinned. He managed to get the bucket filled with cold water while Dan was in the bathroom. How he did, Dan didn’t know.

“Fu…!” Dan started, but trailed off, gasping. Damian had replaced his hand with his mouth, and damned if it didn’t feel twice, even three times as hot and wet than before. Damian took more of Dan into his hot mouth and doubled his attack.

Even more sensitive now, Dan bucked up, as couldn’t stop his body from jerking, reacting. “Sorr.. “ he slurred when Damian gasped. “’is’k’ mumbled Damian back, slowly sucking Dan back into his hot mouth.  
Damian rocked his head back and forth, sliding Dan in and out, up and down. Dan’s panting came faster and faster, with shallower and shallower breaths. Dan twisted the sheet more and more into his fists, finally ripping one side with his dominant hand.

Frantic now, Dan reached down between his legs, trying to touch Damian’s head. Dan finally had to sit up a bit to get to Damian, and reaching him, Dan shoved Damian’s head down and away from his penis.

Dan exploded. He arched his back, panting, groaning, his toes curling painfully. His penis throbbed, pumping out all the built up fluids. They spilled on his legs, Damian’s face and chest, all over. 

Damian took hold of Dan’s thighs and watched the last shudders and jerks shake off Dan’s body. Dan opened his eyes a bit, panting, and reached down to Damian. Damian scooted up Dan’s body, laying on him like when they were asleep.

Dan was still panting when Damian lay down. Damian held his body up a bit, leaning on the bed, so Dan could take an actual breath. Dan responded by grasping Damian and holding him tight to his chest.  
Dan’s eyes were shut tight. His breathing slowed a bit. He was taking deeper breaths. 

Damian peered at Dan’s face and softly said, “Hi.”

Dan cracked open his eyes. His pupils were the ones blown now. 

“’i” he whispered back. 

Damian leaned in for a kiss. Dan’s face flashed distaste and Damian grinned. He bent forward on Dan’s chest and rubbed his face into it, wiping off most of the fluids.

Damian raised his head back up to Dan. “Good enough?” he smirked. 

Dan replied by smiling and accepting Damian’s kiss.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.”

“Hmm?” Dan replied, still in full after glow.

“Push me away,” Damian pouted, just a bit.

“Oh. It’s gross.”

“I don’t mind. I think you would like it if you let go while I had you, “ here he opened his mouth slightly and licked one corner, “had you in my mouth.”

“Umph. But you always want to kiss me, after.” Dan replied, closing his eyes. 

“Pussy.”

Dan opened an eye. “Fuck off.”

“Did.”

Dan offered a “ha” and shut his eye again.

A pause.

“Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry.”

\--fin--


End file.
